


twunk shoots his load for the 3rd time (WE EDGE?) [720p]

by outrolust (ziontea)



Series: twinks and twunks get it on [HD COMPILATION] [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Excess Lube, Face Slapping, Felching, Gags, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, implied dongjunchan, lapslock, slight breathplay, slightly romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziontea/pseuds/outrolust
Summary: what happens in the bedroom whenever yuchan leaves for a photography exhibition, smut edition (or: what happens when donghun wants to put his second boyfriend into his place)





	twunk shoots his load for the 3rd time (WE EDGE?) [720p]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1102strt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1102strt/gifts).



> lev, dearest, here's the filth i promised you <3 
> 
> *heart eye emoji* at m for dealing with me talking about dongjun fucking filthily uwu

it’s a bit of a marvel, the way that they ended up here without having planned for it.

junhee writhes beneath him, knuckles white as his fingers grip onto the bedsheets—and headboard—for dear life. his legs are wrapped around donghun’s waist, tightening with every thrust that he’s given. his ass cheeks clench and he grits his teeth, refusing to ask for more. even so, a moan breaks free from his lips, despite his efforts to keep them shut.

donghun’s palm strokes his throat, pressuring it until the sheen of sweat under junhee’s brow glistens for a whole other reason. he gags, almost, eyes dimming as his breaths are controlled by donghun’s fingers. his other hand holds onto the headboard for dear life, barely steady, the noise of skin slapping against one another loud and heavy.

“calm,” donghun murmurs, placatingly. he feels mean, but not quite, not with how bratty junhee’s been as of late.

he pushes down on his boyfriend’s throat with his thumb until he’s gasping. until his eyes dilate with the adrenaline and headiness from the asphyxiation.

in retrospect, donghun should have expected this outcome. it’s not like much _wasn’t_ leading up to it, anyway.

yuchan was out on a three-day photography expedition—he’d basically smirked his way out the door, for this was the first time donghun and junhee would be alone together since well… _that_.

and yuchan wasn’t anything, if not an enabler, for his two boyfriends to fuck out whatever was simpering between them.

his hips slap against junhee’s, the motion making a squelching noise with all the lube inside the younger and it’s this feeling, with the sight of junhee underneath him, that pushes donghun over the edge again.

donghun shivers, his thrusts slowing down from his erratic pace as he spills into junhee. junhee glares up at him, lips turned up in what is him trying to growl.

donghun merely pulls back enough that the head of his cock traces his rim. some cum dribbles out—donghun loves the filthiness of it all, loves seeing junhee teetering on the brink, chasing his own orgasm.

“ _asshole_ ,” junhee keens below him, trying to rock forward and feel less empty than he is currently, but he is still held in place by donghun’s hand.

donghun focuses back down on junhee, releasing his grip to gently trace down junhee’s cheek. he pats the skin, dipping his thumb into the spot that junhee’s dimple usually lies. his forefinger traces his lips, forcing the digit into his lips lewdly. junhee sucks, puckering his lips to circle the finger, the obscene image embedding itself into donghun’s mind.

“getting brave aren’t you, kitten.” donghun smirks, the idea suddenly coming to him. “you forget that you’re all bark and no bite.” he can tell junhee is about to cum; he was good at holding it when fucking yuchan, but never when donghun fucked him—as per the three other times they fucked in the past day.

that, in itself, was something to be proud of, donghun supposed.

he had to be taught that good things came with a price and he had to be taught well. so, donghun slows his pace until he stops completely, unlatching his hand from the headboard to fist at junhee’s base.

junhee clicks his jaw, trying to snap back a response, but it’s to no avail. donghun’s fingers are still inside his mouth; he sucks to show his displeasure, almost bites down on them.

“ah-ah, kitten,” donghun tuts. he takes his fingers out, wiggling a saliva-coated one in disappointment. he shakes his head to get his words better across. “maybe you’ll be able to hold it this time, hm?”

he dips his head into the divet of his collarbone, dragging his teeth across unkindly. junhee’s skin is painted a wide range of reds and purples; it is donghun’s favorite spot to mark, after all. the only spot that tells the world that junhee is his and yuchan’s, and only theirs.

this time, junhee feels no qualms about cursing at the elder. he works his jaw open with a snarl. “fuck you,” he hisses, feral, hips stuttering in search of his orgasm. it fades fast though, and he’s left with a painfully hard dick, instead.

“maybe if you’re a good boy, then i will.” it’s so easy to be coy with junhee. so easy when for weeks he thought he hated the younger. he can feel the arrogance seep through him, an emotion he hadn’t even thought possible weeks ago when junhee and yuchan first approached him.

now, they were dating and he had a lot more room to be an asshole within the bedroom.

junhee refuses to stay quiet, refuses to stay _good_ , so he snaps his hips forward. in retaliation, donghun slaps him, gently enough to not hurt him immensely.

“ _fucker_ ,” junhee grouses, his dick evidently twitching at the action. blood rushes down his skin, coloring his face a brilliant red. he’s so hard it hurts and the slap just made him even harder.

they hadn’t quite broached the subject of face slapping, or any kind of slapping that wasn’t spanking yuchan’s ass, so donghun pulls back.

“‘s all good, hyung.” junhee can see the worry that fills donghun’s eyes, the pause to make sure that he hadn’t crossed any boundaries. “you think channie’s the only one who likes being hurt while being fucked?” his lips upturn into a smirk, dimple revealing itself.

“hm,” donghun murmurs. “masochist, are we.” he pats the spot where he hit junhee, rubbing him with a teasing grin, the skin blooming into an outline of donghun’s hand.

“ _again_ ,” junhee’s jaw clicks shut, the strained motion revealing his neck’s veins.

donghun raises an eyebrow and tilts his neck in consideration.  “a masochistic _brat_ ,” he sneers. he waits, no more than four seconds, before his hand comes down again in the same spot, slapping junhee so hard he sees stars. the feeling goes straight down to his cock, wet as it is, and he trembles in reaction.

donghun thrusts shallowly, letting junhee pant from the stimulation. he loosens his grip on the headboard, choosing to bend over junhee instead. his hand remains tight against the base of his cock; they really needed to invest in a cock ring. it just wasn’t feasible enough for them to remain in this position when there was so much else that donghun could do.

“don’t be such a little bitch,” junhee murmurs, the need to cum ebbing away. he looks annoyed; though on second thought, that just might be the dissatisfaction of his orgasm being held at bay.

“a bitch?” donghun pats his cheek, knowing full-well that junhee wants to be slapped. that he _wants_ to be punished for being so bratty. he will hit the younger, but only when he least anticipates him. he sits, letting his cock rest inside junhee.

the weight keeps junhee down, who grunts at the motion.

it had only been a few weeks, but the three of them went and had gotten tested once more to make sure that all three of them were clean. and though when all three were together, they never had sex without a condoml when it was just two of them there, they went bare.

“bitch _hyung_ , i suppose, if you're really that type of masochist,” junhee retorts, snickering at the displeased noise that comes out of donghun’s mouth. he was really asking for it, wasn't he?

“if i’m such a bitch, then we could just stop this, hm, kitten? i can go back and let you warm my cock instead, restrain you until you learn your lesson. could just ignore you, like the brat you are, not let you cum at all tonight.”

junhee’s eyes flash, his dick twitching in interest. it’s a purplish color now, dark and withheld from the hour and some they spent at the edge of the cliff, just about to fall but not.

“oh? you like the thought of sitting on my cock, tied up unable to move?” 

the temperature of the room shoots up, tension suffocating. donghun notices the way junhee’s neck glistens, the way his lips part with a shaky breath.

“nuh—no.”

“if only yuchan knew what a filthy liar you were, kitten.”

he raises his palm and brings it down on the other cheek with a resounding slap. junhee’s neck flinches, but his cock begins to leak with more precum, aroused and stiffer than earlier. junhee clicks his jaw shut, forced silent, a vein throbbing in the side of his neck.

“if only yuchan knew what a slut his boyfriend really was.”

donghun cups his balls, smiling at junhee’s shocked gasp. “now, answer me. truthfully,” donghun orders, voice hardened. 

junhee’s breath pauses, before picking up in a fast-paced rhythm, teetering on the brink of distress. “yuh—yes.”

“yes what?”

“yes, donghun,” he grits out, looking like he loathes the way the words come out obediently.

 _slap_. the noise echoes around the room and donghun can begin to see outlines of his handprint on junhee’s cheek. he’s worried that junhee’s scared to say his safeword and almost pulls back, but the unbidden moan that slips out of junhee keeps him at bay.

“yes _what_ , kitten?”

“yes, hu—hyung.” there’s a fire kindling in junhee’s eyes. rigidly compelling, one that refuses to be quelled. and donghun is more than happy to rise up to the challenge.

donghun pinches around his nipple, letting the back of his nail catch on the hardened nub. junhee inhales deeply, wincing when donghun rubs the affected area, teasing the area.

“so sensitive, junhee-ah,” he murmurs, relishing in the way junhee glares at him. junhee could try to say something, but that would just ensue in a punishment harsher than having to beg to cum.

he mimics his action on junhee’s other nipple, dragging his hand down over the skin until a moan involuntarily breaks out of the younger.

his hair is mussed. entangled and ridden with sweat. donghun takes his hand off junhee’s cock to push the black strands back again, leaving his forehead bare.

“you think yuchan wants to come home to you being utterly wrecked by me? unlike that very first time, when you so coyly told me you wanted to fuck us both, not just him.”

junhee simpers. he doesn’t speak, knowing that nothing yet will be the right answer. he’s biding his time, waiting for the right moment to be mouthy.

“fuck you know if i was being coy?” he spits out instead. his expressions, his tone even, don’t match the way his back arches up in an effort to get donghun to move inside of him once more.

the pressure upon his prostate is mind-blowing, but he just wants donghun to fucking _move_ instead of teasing him cruelly.

donghun pauses his hand motions. leans into junhee’s side, dipping his chin into the jut of his collarbone and turning his head towards his ear.

“you’re the one who’s on his back now, begging to be fucked, are you not?” he breathes, relishing in the way that junhee shivers with his voice. donghun licks down junhee’s earlobe, pulling his earring between his teeth easily.

he sucks yet another bruise into the bend of his neck, licking and biting until it blooms into a dark crimson.

“shit... _fuck_ ,” junhee whines, clutching at donghun’s back desperately. he grinds up, rolling his hips, cock leaking precum.

“beg,” donghun murmurs, against the hickey he just created. he sounds barely demanding, but that’s just the type of person he is. never to sound mean, never to ask for too much in the bedroom until he’s provoked; always careful, always tender.

he bites down gently on the mark, smirking when junhee shivers. “i know you want it, kitten, so beg. so wet, kitten wants to cum, hm?”

junhee frowns, taking his lip into his mouth. he contemplates; if he were to beg, he’d be able to cum, but it wouldn’t be as satisfying.

if he didn’t, it may be hours until donghun let him cum, but the ending orgasm would likely be one of the best he’d ever have.

he shakes his head. the action is barely there. imperceptible, even. but, donghun frowns, nonetheless, his expectations blown out of the water.

“ _beg_ ,” he orders this time, tone hard. he wraps junhee’s legs around his waist, loving the way his ankles pull him in even further than before.

junhee’s eyes kindle, his irises cheeky at the motion as he shakes his head again, this time even more resolute.

donghun looks taken aback, the way that junhee isn’t chasing his orgasm for the first time that day.

“ _beg_ ,” he tries again, snarling.

“no,” junhee says simply. he looks bored, almost, and that just won’t do.

donghun considers both options. either he could take junhee by surprise and fuck him hard, right there and then, or…

or, he could pull out and tie his boyfriend up with a vibrator attached to his cock, letting him leak and beg until he couldn’t handle it anymore.

looking at the way junhee curls up a corner of his lips, it’s easy for donghun to choose the second option.

donghun pulls out. it’s amazing, the speed with which junhee reacts to the emptiness.

“ _fucker_ ,” he grouses, glaring at donghun’s serene smile.

“only yours,” donghun pecks his lips before leaving the bed. “where does yuchan keep his rope, again?”

junhee stares at him wordlessly.

“safe word?”

“ _fuck you_ ,” junhee shoots back, not unkindly.

“you wish,” donghun returns, equally teasing. he winks, and junhee hisses, frowning.

at least, donghun thinks it’s not unkindly. junhee is not frowning; rather, he’s _enjoying_ this. the glint in his eye says so, at the very least, he’s enjoying the way donghun is punishing him.

“you like this, kitten?” donghun doesn’t let his amazement shine through. even now, he’s surprised by junhee—the way he moves, the way he acts, the way he speaks.

“what if i do?” junhee asks with a raised eyebrow. he inches a hand forward to palm his dick, tossing his head back. his eyes remain hooded and teeth gritted, lust filtering through every breath.

donghun takes out the rope from the second drawer of the dresser, flashing the set toward junhee. the vibrator is right beside the rope and he grabs it, ready to make a mess out of junhee.

he stalks over to his boyfriend and slides up against the headboard. he pulls junhee onto his lap, chuckling at the younger’s bitten snarl, and catches his lips between his.

“ah-ah,” donghun clicks his tongue at junhee’s hand, which was inching towards his throat. he lets the younger slip his hand around his neck, lets him slide his thumb up his throat with the slightest of pressures.

“beggars can’t be choosers, and we both know you won’t choke me, baby.” he stretches upwards, slapping junhee’s hand off him. brandishing the rope, he ties both of junhee’s wrists up over them, on the headboard.

“won’t i?”

“darling,” donghun sneers. “you couldn’t, even if you tried. such a dumb, bratty kitten.”

the position is awkward for junhee, donghun can feel this in the way he constantly adjusts himself. he pauses the tying, motioning for junhee to lift his waist up just a little bit, just enough to wrap both his legs on his waist. it’s close enough to donghun’s own dick that junhee wriggles on his lap, frowning at the lack of reciprocation.

once junhee’s hands are tied, the knot snug around his wrists, donghun brings one hand back down to fist junhee’s base, quelling his orgasm again. his cock strains, curving towards his stomach and leaking even more than usual. junhee groans, trying to move for any semblance of relief, but donghun doesn’t allow him the mercy.

“so wet… what a fucking slut,” donghun comments, voice suddenly low. junhee flinches. still, a cheeky grin makes its way to his face. donghun can’t help but notice this, notice the way junhee likes being called a slut.

“kitten’s a slut, hm? kitten fucking _likes_ being hyung’s cumdump, hyung’s slut, hm?”

“do something more than call me names, asshole. thought you were more creative than that,” junhee breathes. he smirks and suddenly donghun’s taken back to the first time they ever fucked, when he realized that he didn’t hate his boyfriend… just was jealous of him.

“oh i will, babe, you don’t have to worry about that.” donghun becomes methodical then, adjusting the knots on the rope until they’re tight enough that junhee can’t break out, but loose enough that they don’t hurt.

“you see,” donghun murmurs, breath ghosting over his boyfriend’s carelessly. goosebumps rise on junhee’s skin and he strains against the rope. his veins protrude out, wantonly. donghun reveals the silk cloth behind him, black and thick. “you see, kitten, hyung has a present for you. or rather, it’s for me, but i can’t help but imagine that kitten will like it far more than i will.”

junhee frowns, but his eyes tell a different story.

“where would you like it, hm? over your eyes, or in your mouth? do you wanna drool over it or do you wanna feel everything?”

despite his question, despite junhee being evidently worked up about it, he can’t help but revel in the gentle care that donghun has for him. this is why he fell for the elder, but he wasn’t about to say it outright, not now.

he clears his throat, relaxes his grip on the rope. “the former,” he says, biting his lips. his mouth feels drier than ever, but he refuses to let donghun blindfold him, least not now.

“dirty boy,” donghun coos lovingly, looking pleased with his answer too.

he reaches up to tie the cloth into junhee’s mouth, but the younger jerks his head away, pouting. he’s being good, for the first time in five minutes, and he’s not even _trying_ to cum anymore, so donghun’s confused why his boyfriend won’t let him gag him.

“babe?” he breaks character, lost. confused.

“least kiss me before you shove that thing into my mouth, hyung.” junhee frowns, dare donghun even say he _pouts_.

“kitten wanted kissies?” donghun asks, grinning.

a dry snort bubbles out of junhee, but the frown remains. “nevermind, if you’re gonna be such an ass about it.”

“c’mere.” and donghun wraps an arm around the back of junhee’s neck, pulling him down as much as he could without straining the rope too much. junhee hums into the kiss, sweet as it is, pleased… satisfied.

this is his favorite position to have sex with junhee in, he’s decided. it’s strangely romantic and if donghun had to, he could probably wax poetic about the slope of junhee’s nose from this position all day. he could probably kiss junhee all night long, sitting like this, in fact.

when he pulls away, a noise of unsatisfaction bubbles out of junhee’s throat and he actually looks perturbed. “hyung, _please_?” junhee whines, and donghun almost gives in, just to baby his boyfriend, but then the entire scene they’d planned out would go to waste. Instead, he presses his lips to the corner of junhee’s mouth in consolation.

and he would not let their effort go down in vain, not when junhee had been so ready to bitch at donghun during it. not when yuchan had been so excited at the quality time they’d spend because of it.

“mhm, getting needy for hyung, hm? why don’t i gag you and we can see what else we can do yeah? didn’t kitten want to ride me?”

junhee’s eyes flutter shut for a millisecond at this, lashes fanning his cheekbones. from his position, donghun can easily say that junhee is one of the prettiest men he’s ever seen.

donghun reaches up with the cloth, slipping it between his lips and tying it firmly at the back of his head.

“feel good?”

junhee nods, looking at donghun with the most devastatingly gorgeous expression he’s seen. donghun kisses him once more, the sensation of the cloth odd.

the bottle of lube isn’t far and with the amount that’s remaining, donghun figures they might as well use the whole thing. it’s not like it was just yuchan who liked the feeling of being stuffed to the brim, of leaking out lube or cum or even both.

donghun covers his fingers again, with the fluid. “up, kitten.” junhee purses his lips, but complies.

his thighs strain with the motion, cock less hard now from the lack of attention.

donghun traces his rim slowly, grinning at the way junhee’s lips form a frown against the cloth. thinly-veined displeasure lines his irises, and oh, it’s absolutely refreshing to see his boyfriend like this.

he pushes the first finger in, knuckle deep. the slide is easy and junhee bites on his gag as he sighs.

donghun takes his time to open junhee up, knowing that he’s already stretched from minutes earlier. he massages his rim with his thumb, letting his boyfriend’s ache for relief fester into need.

as he twists two fingers in him, junhee gasps, biting on the gag. intensity lines the younger’s body as he inhales. donghun smirks, rubbing up and in. he massages his prostate, watching the younger try to keep himself together and not beg.

he pushes the third finger past junhee’s perineum just as junhee’s thighs begin to shake with the strain. he whines, the noise coming out muffled.

“ah-ah,” donghun tuts, using his other arm to stabilize him. “good boys can keep themselves up while they’re being prepped, right?”

junhee wants to say something, donghun just knows it. it’s fairly amusing to see his boyfriend’s reaction after all, knowing he can’t bite out anything rude or especially bratty, what with the gag tied over his mouth and rope around his wrists. instead he trembles, despaired—yet, somehow also angry—noises muffled through the cloth.

“nngh,” junhee manages, but even that seems to be difficult. he grinds himself down on donghun’s fingers or tries to at least before donghun removes his fingers completely.

“what did i say about being good, kitten?”

junhee bites his gag, angrier, but it does nothing save for stain the cloth with his saliva.

“getting desperate, yeah? what if i were to keep this on you?” he brandishes the vibrator, finger hovering over the on switch.

“ _mmph_ ,” junhee’s eyes widen and his bite is tighter on the gag. he’s not asking to stop though, donghun’s learned to read his tells well enough to know he isn’t uncomfortable with the suggestion.

before yuchan had bought the cloth for the gag, all three of them sat down to discuss nonverbal safe cues. and, junhee was displaying none of them.

rather, he keeps grinding the air, as if it would help provide any semblance of relief. donghun dribbles a bit of lube onto the vibrator, spreading the fluid well, and some more onto his fingers. he thumbs the underside of junhee’s dick then, pleased when junhee flinches at the sensitivity. bending his head, he licks a stripe up junhee’s pectorals. the position that they’re in—junhee just about sitting on donghun, hands tied up—is awkward, but it is a sight to behold.

“mm, still haven’t managed to control yourself, huh? still acting like a desperate bitch in need. such a disgrace,” he comments, voice dripping saccharine. junhee glares at him, refusing to back down. “when will you remember that talking shit, gets you hit junhee-ah.” he’s far from disappointed; junhee thinks the opposite, however, his eyes widening in shame.

he leans back, just to take the sight in.

junhee opens his mouth to try and speak, but it’s to no avail. the gag keeps him silent, drool seeping out from the sides. his wrists twist desperately for some sort of action, but donghun has his own agenda.

knowing junhee likes to be full at all times feels reminiscent of the boy currently missing from the moment and donghun almost pauses to take a picture to send to yuchan. he doesn’t though. this is between them, and only them. instead, he grabs the lube, the bottle still uncapped.

“‘s lo—nn,” junhee pants just as donghun pushes the tip of the bottle up his asshole, and squeezes the bottle’s contents into him. lots of the lube spills out, mixed with the cum from earlier.

donghun lubes his cock up again and tosses the bottle aside, positioning himself to finally dick junhee down like he deserved. as he pushes in slowly, head catching on the rim ever so slightly, he grabs junhee’s bound wrists, exhaling with the motion. junhee’s eyes flutter close with the sensation, unable to say anything save for the smallest moan.

“look at you go,” donghun murmurs, wonderment seeping into him. no matter how many times they do this, he’s always awed by his boyfriend. junhee grinds his ass down, meeting donghun halfway as he bottoms out, filling the younger to the hilt.

when he opens his eyes, his pupils are blown wide, but donghun’s sure his are too. it feels like every inch of his skin is lit aflame, searing bone until nothing but ash remains. exhilaration seizes him tightly, anticipation curling in his core.

for a minute, donghun lets himself bleed his very existence into junhee, keeping his thrusts slow and sensual. he revels in the way junhee meets him as an equal, keeping his gravity centered. what used to be hate-lust and awful pining, turned into love, cradling him.

though tied up, junhee still feels like a steady anchor, tethering him to shore and keeping him sane. he pushes closer, until there’s no space left between them, until junhee is pressed up further against the headboard. his breaths are ragged, voice so muffled yet so loud and wanton. his hands sift through his hair, tugging at the black strands gently before gripping up at his wrists once more.

donghun rocks into junhee, kissing up his jaw, his teeth scraping unforgivably against skin, fingers traipsing down to his nipples, twisting and rubbing. junhee tries to gasp around his gag, jerking back, but it doesn’t quite work in his favor. he flicks a nipple playfully, loving the way junhee’s hips stutter down on his cock. all the lube that he squirted up into him dribbles out slow and steady, each glide up wetter and easier. unable to keep his hands off his boyfriend, he brings his free hand to stroke junhee’s cock, but meets the forgotten vibrator instead.

donghun takes the toy—still slick with lube—his earlier idea making itself known again. his hips stutter to a pause instantaneously. junhee’s eyes flash in interest, the moment strangely reminiscent of earlier.

he turns on the vibrator, the silent hum a surprise to junhee, whose eyes widen. “hyu— _ff_.” his shoulders shake and his hips rut up, more off donghun’s dick, searching. pleading. but he doesn’t say no. he merely watches, eyes hazy.

donghun pulls junhee’s hips down until he’s fully seated on his cock again, grinding up against his prostate until he knows junhee wants more. he just barely grazes his cockhead with the vibrator, spreading the beading precum, creating the desired effect. junhee’s hips snap up, mouth trying so hard to open in full. “so good for me,” donghun breathes. “so gorgeous, a masterpiece, all for me.”

a guttural groan makes its way out of junhee’s throat; it sounds primal in nature, no matter how muffled by his gag.

the toy is still on the lowest setting; donghun moves it slowly over junhee’s cock, rubbing over the crown and tracing his balls. unlatching his other hand from junhee’s wrists, donghun clutches his waist, tracing the outer edge of his v-line.

“so hot, so fucking hot,” he mutters. the buzz of the vibrator is gentle. donghun can tell the bare stimulation frustrates junhee; he’s been chasing this orgasm for the past two rounds, after all.

his boyfriend’s eyes knit, perturbed, and donghun only knows that if he weren’t gagged, he’d be cussing him out right now.

“eager for more, huh? jus' a regular-old needy fucking _brat_.” donghun doubles the speed of the toy, forcefully pulling junhee’s hips down just as his own hips slam up.

the combination of everything brings tears to junhee’s eyes, jaw clenching around his gag. “ _guh_ ,” junhee tries, working around the gag, but only managing to let another whine slip through.

a slow burn builds up in his heart, threatening to collapse with each thrum of vibrations. heat courses through his veins, melting every crevice of him, taking him apart. it’s dangerous, the way glass pulls his body apart with strings, each look at his boyfriend another cause of undoing. junhee is simply exquisite. larger than a painting, more _alive_ , the way his every breath fills him with need. he could pound into junhee senselessly, end it quickly for the both of them, but this is better. prolonging it, seeing the desperation take over his boyfriend, is likely the most rewarding experience he’s had. donghun brings the vibrator down to its second-lowest setting, keeping it steady at the slit, watching how junhee tries so damn hard to say something, _anything_ , but is unable to.

junhee twists and turns, grinding his hips down onto donghun’s cock. sweat glistens on his chest, shining, and donghun can’t help but bend down to lick it. junhee squirms underneath as though he’s overwhelmed by the sensory stimulation—from the cuffs to the gag to the vibrator to donghun fucking him slowly, thoroughly.

the toy presses into his hip for a second when he bends too close to the younger, and donghun flinches back instantly. he doesn’t need to look at his expression to know that junhee’s amused, despite donghun trying to wreck him beyond words. he ups the speed of the vibrator in punishment and it works, the cry tumbling out of junhee’s lips, only to be stopped by the gag dripping with saliva.

“like a fucking dog, drooling as you are.” donghun knows he’s being mean, knows that on any other day, junhee would slap him. but his moan rumbles out of his chest, almost like a purr, the pleasure getting to his head.

he’s made a rhythm of this, almost, fucking so deep into junhee that he feels every part and circling the vibrator right where he is most sensitive.

this time, tears are forced out of junhee’s eyes as he tries to prolong his orgasm, squirming with each and every pistoned thrust. the gag drips with drool, junhee whimpering around the cloth and biting hard as if that’d stop him from moaning.

“ _god_ , ‘m fucking fading, you’re so tight,” donghun keens. "a proper slut, you are." it’s usually tiring, a position like this, but for some reason, it feels rejuvenating now. he hitches junhee more up, muscles straining, to fuck him at a better angle.

hyperaware, he registers the lo-fi that they never stopped in the background, his first time hearing the music in what felt like hours. the vibrations from the toy shake him too. it’s all too much actually, the sight, the sounds, _junhee_.

he thrusts up erratically, forgetting that he meant to toss the vibrator aside, meant to push junhee through one more round of edging, wanting to see how far his boyfriend _would_ be able to go.

though his pace before was methodical, measured and slow, it was now desperate, without any base of rhythm. he tries to maintain his grip on the vibrator, but it’s so hard now, fucking up into his bound boyfriend while swirling the toy around his cock.

evidently, they’d need to train—practice—but later.

tossing the vibrator somewhere behind him, donghun presses a palm on the headboard, right beside junhee’s arms. donghun meets his eyes, glistening with tears, yet somehow also holding the galaxy. love bursts through his chest, taking over him, and the realization sets him on fire.

“ _jun_ … jun _hee_ ,” he whispers, groaning when junhee clenches around his cock. it’s tight—the fit, junhee’s legs around his waist, his grip around junhee.

he shakes and the motion almost mimics junhee’s quivering. almost. he has half a mind to untie junhee’s gag and kiss him, but seeing him bound up like this is a phenomenon in itself. instead, he presses a kiss directly on the gag, pursing his lips around the faint outline of junhee’s lips.

“fuh—” junhee mumbles through the gag, tears freely flowing now. his thighs tremble. there’s only a moment’s notice before junhee is sniffling and sobbing, gasping through the gag as the orgasm quakes through him.

donghun loosens the gag enough that it falls down, eyes wide. junhee’s never cum this hard before.

“ _guh_ — _hyun_ ,” junhee shakes, tremors breaking free. he fidgets, trying to get even more stimulation.

cum spurts out in white ropes just as junhee gasps his name out, arms straining up and eyes forced shut. donghun rubs his abdomen, smearing the cum on his skin.

“look at me,” donghun orders, grinding slowly, working junhee through his orgasm. milking him dry. he’s about to cum himself, but he needs to make sure junhee’s with him first.

“hun,” junhee gasps, throat dry and eyes finally open. he looks devastating, pupils blown out and cheeks flushed red; eyelashes wet.

“haven’t let hyung cum yet, hm?” to drive his point further home, he thrusts up. junhee keens, rocking back into the headboard, his wrists frantic, taut against the rope. donghun curls his hand around junhee’s bound wrists, stroking down his skin.

“n-no, hyung hasn’t cum yet,” he parrots, mindlessly repeating donghun’s words. another round of tears roll down his face, wetness clinging to his eyelashes prettily. an equal amount of pure wreckage and bliss takes over his face even as donghun rocks him into overstimulation.

he takes junhee’s reaction as approval to fuck up into him relentlessly. he doesn’t stop this time, chasing his orgasm, bending junhee back until his back hits the headboard constantly. the younger’s forced silent, the moans and cries bubbling out of his chest, breaths raspy.

“puh—please, _hyung_ ,” junhee sobs, inadvertently grinding his hips and clenching his ass. “ _sens_ — ’m _sensitive_.” he wiggles his ass, whining, when the pain mixes with pleasure, too much  overloading all of his senses.

“you’re a brat,” donghun says fondly. his dick may be the hardest it’s ever been, but his heart’s even softer for the younger.

“in me,” junhee returns donghun’s thrust, hips fidgeting. his eyes fall from donghun’s for a second; in response, donghun grabs his jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. “cuh—cum in me, hyung, puh— _please_.”

donghun almost jerks back in minute surprise, but instead, he thrusts harder. he grins at the whimper junhee makes. “nasty kitten, hyung’s personal cumdump, hm? all _mine_.”

" _yours_ , only 'urs," junhee whines, eyes hazy, tears streaming incessantly down his face. “‘s too much.” he bites his lips to hold back, but with a particularly strong thrust, his lips fall wide open in a silent scream. his cock begins to stiffen again with the constant stimulation against his prostate.

“fuck, junhee, kitten, you’re gorgeous.” it doesn’t take much for donghun to cum himself, his hips snapping up, shooting his load into the younger easily. it’s the red and purples blooming across his neck like flowers that pushes him over the edge he was already teetering off of. it’s the tears shining in his eyes as though galaxies could spend all of eternity in his pupils, making them look like stars.

“ _god_ ,” donghun groans, his erratic thrusts ceasing. he meets junhee’s forehead with his own. junhee’s skin looks like diamonds, his tears and sweat making him shine iridescently.

they kiss, then, slowly, lovingly. soft for how tired, and satiated, they are. the kiss is delicate, honeyed. donghun takes junhee’s lips between his own, reaching up to untie his boyfriend’s arms. he rubs his wrists, temporary divets inlaid on his skin where the rope was tied on his wrists.

“fucking, _ow_ ,” junhee murmurs into his mouth, gasp breaking out of his lips when donghun bites his lower lip. finally given the ability to use his hands again, he tugs on donghun’s hair, _hard_.

“fucker,” donghun hisses when junhee grinds down on his dick, soft and still inside him. his irises ignite, frustration pulsating in him.

“then get _out_ , fuckwit.” they kiss for longer though, donghun licking into junhee’s mouth needily. their tongues meet, tasting, dancing. as though they are drinking in the essence of each other. saliva dribbles out of junhee’s mouth, messily, when he sighs, melting into the kiss. losing himself in it. when donghun finally separates from him, tilting his chin down harshly, he glares.

“you’re going to have to get off first, kitten,” donghun says, stroking junhee’s cheeks. the younger groans when he realizes that he’s still in the elder’s lap, and slowly gets up, thighs shaking.

the sight of cum and lube dripping out of junhee’s hole is downright sinful and donghun can’t help the desire to lick him clean. he plugs junhee’s ass with his thumb, tracing around his rim and watching the way the cum slowly drips out of him.

junhee wiggles, breathing heavily. “ _hyung_ ,” he whines. “mmph, sen-sensitive.”

“so pretty with my cum leaking out of you,” donghun murmurs, eyes fixated. “can you get on your knees?” he unknots junhee’s wrists quickly, helping him turn. “you’re doing so well for hyung, kitten.”

junhee merely pushes his ass back, wrists slackening with exhaustion after being held up for so long. his face slumps against the bed, ass up in the air. donghun moves down the bed, enough that his face is level with junhee’s ass.

“let hyung clean you up.” donghun presses a soft kiss right above his hole, pulling his asscheeks apart. “look so pretty, hm? all mine.”

“y-yours,” junhee exhales. donghun licks a stripe up his perineum, taking his thumb out. white beads out of junhee, sticky and salty.

donghun doesn’t really mind the taste of cum, not when junhee’s reactions, his sudden whimper, are what fuel him. he keeps one finger at his hole, stretching him just enough to lick him bare. he blows on his hole, gently, admiring the way junhee freezes with the overstimulation.

“ _guh_ ,” junhee slumps down, his ass shoved into donghun’s face and the rest of him lax on the bed.

“relax,” donghun murmurs when he takes his mouth off of junhee for a second. he taps junhee’s waist, massaging him softly.

“ _h-hurts_ ,” junhee mumbles, breath hitching; his breath stumbles and stutters, staccato, arrhythmic. he grinds the bed, cock beginning to harden again.

“already? dirty, dirty boy,” donghun coos. he wraps his palm around his cock, thumbing the light precum that’s already leaking from his tip, just barely beading.

“don’t… can— _can’t_ come again.” junhee tries, voice muffled. his hips shake with the combined stimulation of donghun jerking him off and licking him clean.

donghun doesn’t deign him with a response. instead, he begins to fuck junhee’s hole with his tongue, slowly. there’s enough lube from inside him that he’s able to slip a finger beside his tongue.

“ _hn_ ,” junhee tries, rutting back. his ass clenches, thighs shaking. “too much, s-so much, hyu—” he manages, trying not to slump down. he grinds back, keening. “can’t come again,” he tries, but it doesn’t work.

donghun licks a stripe up his hole, kissing right beside him in response. junhee shakes, knuckles whitening over the death grip he now has on the bedsheets once more.

when he pulls away, letting his single finger fuck into him, curling against his prostate, he only smirks. an obscene whine rips its way out of junhee’s throat, gravely and broken. he curls his wrist around his dick just enough that junhee cries, flinching when his thumb rubs the vein on his underside. donghun cups his testicles, smearing his precum around the whole region.

“ _try_ ,” he murmurs, before diving back in. he doesn’t speak again, just letting his tongue and hands do all the work. he slurps around junhee’s rim, sucking and breathing into his hole, just to force a greater reaction out of him.

junhee’s speechless, inconsolable even. barely any noises leave his mouth, except for barely present whimpers. a tender emotion makes its way to donghun’s heart, fondness welling up in him.

he fingerfucks junhee until he’s full on sobbing; turning into a whiny and moaning mess. his hand moves faster around his cock, working him up until he reaches the pleasure that he had been denied of so many times, today. gasps catch on his lips, just barely tumbling out until another sob breaks free from his lips. donghun can’t see him, not from the way they’re positioned, but he knows junhee’s trying to stop the cries, biting his lips red and raw.

“cum, kitten, for hyung.” donghun kisses each asscheek, biting the flesh gently. he sucks at his skin, trying to create another mark to show off that the beautiful boy was _his_. junhee wriggles in discomfort, trying to adjust himself until he shouts with the command, muscles stiffening and body rigid. he can’t quell the tremors, white flashing behind his eyes with each added kiss, each lick to his rim.

“duh—dong _hun_ ; _hyung_!” his voice breaks off with a shout, tears lining every bit of his face; tears spent by donghun, but for nothing bad, at the very least.

the orgasm leaves him shaking and dry, the stimulation far too much for him to handle. barely any cum beads out from the tip of his dick, his head pulsating and his entire abdomen quivering.

when donghun finally pulls off, junhee looks utterly spent; sweat drips from his brow, glistening on his cheeks. his lips are bitten red—swollen, even, and not from them kissing—and his eyes shine, brightly rimmed with unshed tears, and hazy, completely blissed out. fully satiated.

his face, his neck, his thighs, all bloom various shades of violet and crimson, as though he’s a painting and donghun, the artist.

“good job,” donghun whispers, rubbing his thighs slowly. he pats junhee’s back, the exhausted boy collapsing into the bed. “you did well, junhee-ah.”

“nngh,” junhee tries, but it’s to no avail. the most he’s able to do is turn onto his back, the aftershocks of his orgasm still shaking him slightly.

“let’s clean you up better, hm? cum and spit aren’t pleasant,” he murmurs, kissing his boyfriend placatingly. junhee was just so pretty. he didn’t want to get up, wanted to continue kissing his boyfriend back to reality, wanted to just be able to kiss him and take care of him forever.

“s’tired,” junhee whines, eyes fluttering close. “hyung’s nice,” he whispers; his throat cracks, raw.

donghun reaches up, shifting himself until he’s right next to junhee, to kiss his jutted collarbone. “i know, honey. you did so well, taking hyung’s orders like that. so, _so_ proud of you.” he kisses up junhee’s jaw then, pecking the corner of his mouth.

it’s difficult to separate himself, but he manages, untangling his limbs from junhee’s. “let’s get you cleaned up, then we both can cuddle ‘n sleep.”

junhee hums, agreement light and dazed.

his own body feels extremely tired when he gets up from the bed, so it’s difficult to imagine how sore junhee will be tomorrow, just before yuchan returns home.

he grabs the vibrator, setting it on the bathroom countertop to be cleaned later. after washing himself quickly, he wets a handtowel and heads back to his boyfriend quickly.

“c’mere, darling. did so good, you’re so good to hyung.”

“feels s’nice,” junhee comments. he opens his eyes again, a smile crinkling the corners. his pupils no longer seem hazy; rather, he seems a little more alert than just seconds earlier. donghun methodically cleans junhee up, pressing a kiss to each part of him that he wipes up.

“so beautiful,” he whispers against his skin, smiling at the thought that he was _dating_ this proper angel. “hyung’s angel, my gorgeous kitten, hm?”

junhee nods. he smiles softly, threading his fingers through donghun’s hair.

“love you,” he manages to say after a minute, throat still dry. he sniffs, snot dribbling out slightly; the after-effect of his sobbing just minutes earlier.

once donghun finishes cleaning and kissing him all over, he gets up again, patting junhee’s thigh to placate the whine that leaves his throat.

“be right back, promise.”

“better be.”

donghun shoots him an exaggerated finger heart, followed by an air kiss, just to get a rise out of junhee. the younger only whines reluctantly, exhausted, slumping back into the bed.

he returns quickly with a glass of water in hand, his boyfriend just barely fallen asleep.

“junhee, kitten, drink some water, you tired yourself out today.”

junhee groans, burrowing himself into the sheets more and shaking his head. “don’ wanna… will tomorrow, wanna sleep.” he raises his neck, pout forming on his face.

“i know kitten, you did so much for hyung today, but just a few sips, hm?” he helps junhee sit up enough that he can drink from the glass. “good job,” he praises, setting the glass aside when he’s done. “now we can sleep, yeah? rest, babe.”

junhee barely acknowledges his words, merely pursing his lips for a quick kiss. “Mhm… night. love you, hun.”

donghun can’t help but grin widely, a devoted coo leaving his lips. he presses a gentle kiss to junhee’s curls before tucking himself into junhee’s arms, back pressed against his boyfriend’s chest.

“love you too,” he mumbles, satiated. the only thing that would make him even happier than right now is having their other boyfriend in bed with them too, but this was as close to heaven as he could get. and he wasn’t about to complain, not with junhee’s arms wrapped around him, with the satisfaction of the day’s events seeping through him.

he _is_ happy, on top of the world even, and donghun’s not sure he ever wants this feeling to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> [stares at word count] this was supposed to be 4k. 
> 
> kudos and nice comments/bookmarks are always welcome and appreciated; if you like my style of writing, feel free to subscribe! hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moominxia/) for more! ♡


End file.
